It started with a Meow
by Cookie Seller On The Dark Side
Summary: Attacked in the so-call-innocent darkness, cursed and sold, and only one word can describe how Hermione Jean Granger feels: MEOW! (This could be due to the fact that she is now a cat...) Draco/Hermione. \AU/
1. Suspicious

_**Summary: Attacked in the innocent darkness, cursed and sold, and only one word can describe how Hermione Jean Granger feels: MEOW! (This could be due to the fact that she is now a cat...) Draco/Hermione. \AU/**_

_**Main characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy.**_

_**Ratings: T.**_

_**Author: ME!**_

_**Location based: Hogwarts/Diagon Alley.**_

_**Stories like it: Eh, any Dramione?**_

_**Author's-awfully-strongly-necessary -superbly-highly-extraordinarily needed- note: Please review!**_

* * *

**Have you run your fingers down the wall **

**And have you felt your neck skin crawl **

**When you're searching for the light? **

**Sometimes when you're scared to take a look **

**At the corner of the room You've sensed that some thing's watching you  
Fear of the dark, fear of the dark I have constant fear that some thing's always near **

**Fear of the dark, fear of the dark I have a phobia that someone's always there  
Have you ever been alone at night Thought you heard footsteps behind And turned around and no one's there? **

**And as you quicken up your pace **

**You find it hard to look again **

**Because you're sure there's someone there...**

**-Cradle of filth.**

It was a dark night, the stars were the only sign of light. The wind was heavy

A girl was walking down Diagon Alley, she was proudly waving a shopping bag which held a "Hogwarts" uniform… and a head-girl badge. The young girl seemed about seventeen. She was tall and skinny with big chocolate-brown eyes and long lashes. Her long brown hair was somewhat curly and was put up in a messy bun. She wore a dark red robe and held an impressive stick in her hand. Except the girl knew the "stick" as a wand. A small, worn out name tag read, _Hermione Granger_. She turned around to check the coast, a shadow whizzed by and Hermione muttered: "_Lumos_".

A light appeared at the end of her wand with a flicker and she pointed her wand at the place the shadow had been, startling an elderly woman who innocently carried a basket with crisp, warm and fresh loaves sticking out of it. The woman's mouth formed a frightened _O. _Hermione blushed and muttered a quick apology before covering her red face and running into the night. Hermione felt bad. Really bad. She knew she must have looked pretty frightening herself, with her cloak hiding her face and blowing creepily in the wind. Also she was with a dangerous wand ready to kill. Literally. She had been paranoid since Voldemort, his rising, and his death and beyond. The habit of being suspicious still- much to her irritation- remained inside of her.

Another shadow flew by, and much to the limit of her self-control, she stopped herself from pointing out her wand or even turning.

_It's probably nothing_... Key word in that thought: _Probably_.

Taking a deep breath, she strode on confidently. If you looked carefully, though, you would notice the clenched, taut fists and how she was biting her lip.

Suddenly, much to the wiser and less impulsive side of her's anger, she turned.

The sense of relief welcomed. The only sight to her eyes were empty streets.

She whisked round and continued gulped as three shadows went by her. She shrieked as a hand brushed by her hip. She spun around and around, eyes themselves running circles of the street and searching for the cause.

All of a sudden, Hermione heard the muffled yet obvious word: "_Stupefy_!"

A large jet of scarlet flames were thrown towards her, she cried out as she ducked them by a mere inch.

Men, hidden in the dark shadows, cursed at this.

Spell after spell, Hermione ducked.

"Bloody 'ell!" One grunted. "Those reflexes could match the blooming bloody trio's."

Hermione froze... they didn't know her identity? Her place in the war? Heck, maybe they didn't even know her blood status... did they?

Paralyzed thanks to her thoughts, Hermione was finally hit in the knee with the stunning spell.

The men cheered as they rushed forward, evil grins plastered on their hideous faces.

Then Hermione recognized the masks...

Dark skull mask plus full black cloaks plus kidnappers could only have one reasonable answer-

_Death-eaters_.

* * *

_**Now, it would be supremely kind of you to head down town with your mouse to "Review button Alley" :D  
**_

_**Best wishes: Cookie Seller on The Dark Side.**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_  
_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_  
_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Best wishes: Cookie Seller on The Dark Side.**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_  
_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_  
_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Best wishes: Cookie Seller on The Dark Side.**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_  
_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_  
_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Best wishes: Cookie Seller on The Dark Side.**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_  
_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_  
_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Best wishes: Cookie Seller on The Dark Side.**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_  
_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_  
_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Best wishes: Cookie Seller on The Dark Side.**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_  
_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_  
_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Best wishes: Cookie Seller on The Dark Side.**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_  
_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_  
_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Best wishes: Cookie Seller on The Dark Side.**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_  
_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_  
_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Best wishes: Cookie Seller on The Dark Side.**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_  
_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_  
_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Realization

_PS:  
__"This is cat talk"_

'_T__his is thinking'_

This is normal.

_This is a letter_.**This is an author's note.**

_**Everybody hurts some days (some days)**_  
_**It's okay to be afraid (I'm afraid)**_  
_**Everybody hurts, everybody screams**_  
_**Everybody feels this way and it's okay**_

_**Ladadadada it's okay**_  
_**Lalalalala it's okay**_

_**Everybody hurts some days**_  
_**(Some days)**_  
_**It's okay to be afraid**_  
_**(I'm afraid)**_  
_**Everybody hurts some days**_  
_**Yeah, we all feel pain (It's okay)**_  
_**Everybody feels this way**_  
_**But it'll be okay (some days)**_  
_**Can't somebody take me away**_  
_**To a better place?**_  
_**Everybody feels this way.**_

_**-Avril Lavigne, everyone feels this way.**_

Hermione opened her eyes. She was amazed and surprised that her sight had increased and everything was so _clear_. She blinked and rubbed her head, fur touching fur. She jumped back in shock, but rather than falling onto her butt, she remained on her feet. Her _four_ feet. She realized something was standing up on her back, and she then noticed it was hair, or rather _fur_. She tried to cry out, but all that came out was a terrified yowl.

"Shu' up, you bloody cat." Ordered a voice, hidden by the shadows.

"Who do you think she was?" Asked another voice, thick with an English accent.

"I don't bloomin' care." Grunted a new voice. "As long as we get some galleons, I'll be grande."

"Oi!" Said the second voice. "Look here fellows, seems that yesterday Gryffindor's Golden Girl has gone missing," the man took a deep breath. "And get this fellows, get it good, she went missing at the same hour pussy cat here was at Diagon Alley and we caught her."

Hermione heard some gasps and could almost imagine their gawping expressions.

"Bloody hell," muttered the first voice. "Rise the price, Rudolph."

"Yeah Lestrange." Mocked the third voice.

Hermione blinked. _Rudolph Lestrange?_ She knew for fact he was one of the death-eaters who was _not_ sent to Azkaban. He hadn't committed murder and so he had been let off with a warning.

"Oh do shut your inexplicably large mouth, now, Mister Jugson." Rudolph exclaimed indignantly.

The now-known-as-Jugson's-voice laughed. "Only when you explain the meaning of that too big word you just used, and me and you can have a prope' conversation."

Rudolph huffed. "I do hope you meant 'you and I' and did not just use that horrific grammar mistake my ears were tortured with so many numerable times?"

Jugson said in a gruff voice. "Whatever."

"Oi! Rudolph," one said. "Put the golden princess in the main room. OK?"

Rudolph sighed, and Hermione heard the shuffle of nearby footsteps and looked up miserably.

Small hands gripped her belly and picked her up. Finally she got a good sight of one of her kidnappers. He didn't look awfully frightening, though.

He was a lanky man of about twenty-five and had long, dark black hair and blue horn-rimmed glasses, his big green eyes showed doubt and unhappiness. He also wore blue dress robes.

Still sighing, he carried her into a brighter room.

Hermione looked at him with big, pleading eyes and he rolled his eyes. She sniffed, he was obviously the brains of his group.

Rudolph Lestrange put her into a glass cage and stalked away grumpily.

The cage was quite empty, a water bowl here,pile of hey there...

_"Hermione?" _A shy voice called out.

_"Huh?"_ Hermione replied.

_"Hermione, it's me, Cho_ _Chang_!" The voice said excitedly.

_"Cho, is that really you_?" Hermione asked.

_"Yes! How did you get stuck in here_?" Cho answered.

_"I got kidnapped. Oh goodness! You are a cat too?" _Hermione exclaimed.

"_Oh yes, we all are_." Cho explained sadly, coming closer to reveal a fuzzy grey kitten.

"_All_?" Hermione asked.

"_Yes, at least twelve of us remain. Come on out, Lavender, Padma come out! Padma? Oh do stop mourning, Parvati is probably happy at her new home."_

A large group of kittens came out from their hiding places; under a lump of hay; inside a water bowl- Lavender came out, her white fur soaked to the skin; out from a miniature cat kennel; and a large amount of cats came out from behind Hermione.

"_Oh goodness_," Hermione said. "_How are all of you here, and what happened to Paravati?_"

Padma Patil came forth, her new coat of fur brown and white. "_She got bought._" She sniffled.

Lavender said: "_Oh gosh, such a ordeal it was!"_

_"Bought?"_

_"Oh yes,_" Cho said unhappily. _"That's why we're here. A small group of death-eaters are attempting to earn money to bring back you-know-whp!"_

_"Good gosh, just say Voldemort already Cho."_ Hermione said irritably.

Cho shot her a look. _"But what they don't know: is that the necromancer they plan to pay is just a faker. They're earning up for nothing!"_

Hermione blinked, muttered an "_idiots_" then returned to her senses. _"Does this spell wear off?"_

Cho sighed. _"We don't know. If we did we'd be jumping for joy."_

Hermione suddenly realized the situation fully. She was a cat. Possibly permanently. _"Good God."_ She murmured.

To Hermione's great surprise, Lavender began licking herself.

_"What?"_ Lavender asked, noticing Hermione's appalled expression. _"Just because I'm not human anymore, doesn't mean I'm about to let myself look awful."_

"_Typical._" Hermione muttered.

"_Pardon_?" Lavender asked, raising an eyebrow. Gosh, Hermione thought to herself, Lavender may have just acted smart. Wow.

"_Nothing_," she said hurriedly. Then asked curiously. _"Are there any boys?_"

_"Yes, Seamus Finnigan's hiding under that hay pile. Maybe sleeping."_

_"Slytherins?"_

_"No._"

_"Figures._" Hermione said, shaking her head. "_Can you imagine how ugly a cat Malfoy would be? And how much he'd moan_?"

Some girls laughed- sounding like purring to any nearby human- and Hermione heard a muffled snort from behind some hay, which she supposed must be Seamus.

Suddenly a large banging came from the opposite side of the wall.

"Shuddup you stupid cats! Lights out time!" It was voice number one. The nameless.

The lights went of to Hermione misfortune and the room was left pitch black.

Though, with her new see-in-the-dark-even-better vision she felt better.

"Come on," said Cho, trotting in circles until she collapsed on some hay. Hermione followed her lead and yawned. Tears forming in her eyes, as this was a start of a new life. Possibly forever.


End file.
